Unplanned
by HeidiRa
Summary: Joonie adalah panggilan kecil Kim Namjoon dari sahabatnya Seokie. Dari dulu selalu berharap, Krystal cinta pertamanya di sekolah menengah pertama akan menyambut perasaannya. Sayangnya sampai Joonie duduk di bangku kelas XI menengah atas, Krystal yang justru sibuk mencari perhatiannya nampak jadi tidak berharga lagi. Sejak Joonie melihat Seokie menari. Namhope story.
1. Summary

**Kim Namjoon (Dom) 18th**

 **Jung Hoseok (Sub) 18th**

 **Warn!**

 **Boyslove story, gay, homosexual content**

 **Teen romance, vanilla, eksplisit sex scene**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joonie adalah panggilan kecil Kim Namjoon dari sahabatnya Seokie. Dari dulu selalu berharap, Krystal cinta pertamanya di sekolah menengah pertama akan menyambut perasaannya. Sayangnya sampai Joonie duduk di bangku kelas XI menengah atas, Krystal yang justru sibuk mencari perhatiannya nampak jadi tidak berharga lagi.**

 **Sejak Joonie melihat Seokie menari.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kim Namjoon (Dom) 18th**

 **Jung Hoseok (Sub) 18th**

 **Warn!**

 **Boyslove story, gay, homosexual content**

 **Teen romance, vanilla, eksplisit sex scene**

 **.**

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan sesantai yang ia bisa. Langkah-langkahnya kecil menapaki lorong-lorong sekolah untuk sampai di ruang guru BK. Ia begitu bosan terus menerus harus datang ke tempat itu selama dua bulan terakhir semenjak ia naik di kelas XI. Pembicaraannya membosankan. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir mengapa guru Park repot-repot mengurusi mimpinya. Karena Namjoon sendiri tidak bersusah payah untuk berminat pada salah satunya.

Namjoon dipanggil ke ruang BK setiap kali jam istirahat ke-dua bukan karena ia melakukan pelanggaran aturan siswa yang baik. Setidaknya belum ada pelanggaran yang ketahuan. Sampai saat ini, Namjoon masih berstatus siswa baik-baik. Guru Park hanya prihatin. Mengapa sampai saat ini Namjoon belum menentukan jurusan yang ia minati. Akibatnya, wali kelasnya terdahulu ketika di kelas X menempatkan Namjoon pada kelas jurusan Bahasa. Padahal menurut Guru Park, Namjoon bisa sukses pada bidang Sains. Dan Namjoon benar-benar lelah pada pemaksaan pandangan guru BK nya. Well, ia butuh waktu banyak untuk menentukan mimpinya sendiri.

"Hey Namjoon!"

Tepat ketika Namjoon berbalik, satu gumpalan kertas mengenai dahinya. Seokjin, tersangka utama pelaku pelemparan itu hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Kemarilah!"

Namjoon memutuskan untuk mendekat. Duduk di samping teman satunya selain Seokjin bernama Yoongi. Matanya selalu terpejam meski ia tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Apa? Aku harus menemui guru Park sebentar lagi." Namjoon mendesah, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakang. Mengabaikan suara berisik Yoongi yang sedang memainkan pematik korek api.

"Nanti malam, ada adu balap. Kau bisa mendapatkan empat juta won kalau menang. Bagaimana?" Seokjin tidak mampu menyembunyikan binar matanya yang kelewat bersemangat, yang kini menular pada Namjoon. Itu hadiah terbesar yang pernah ditawarkan pemenang balap saat ini.

"Kau gila Man, tentu saja. Ini tidak bisa dilewatkan." Mendadak Namjoon menegakkan punggungnya. Membuat tubuhnya agak condong ke arah Seokjin karena terlalu antusias. Sedikit melupakan kebosanan harus menemui guru Park.

"Sayang sekali, kali ini ada syarat tertentu." Lalu senyuman Seokjin sedikit mengungkapkan ejekkan pada orang di hadapannya. Dan Yoongi, yang sedari tadi diam malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apanya yang lucu? Pikir Namjoon.

Memutuskan mengabaikan Yoongi yang masih tertawa, Namjoon lebih penasaran dengan perkataan Seokjin. "Syarat? Jadi apa?"

"Ada aturan konyol. Karena terlalu banyak peserta yang berminat, mereka berniat menyeleksi. Sehingga nanti malam hanya tersisa beberapa orang." Seokjin menyesap minuman ringannya terlebih dulu. Setelah ia selesai baru ia kembali fokus pada tatapan penasaran Nanjoon. "Aturannya ada dua. Pertama, balapan kali ini kau harus membawa pacarmu." Dan Seokjin kembali mengejek Namjoon dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sial! Peraturan itu benar-benar konyol. Katakan pada mereka kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko menempatkan pacar kita pada resiko kecelakaan!" rutukan Namjoon kali ini berhasil membuat kedua temannya terpingkal-pingkal.

Itu omong kosong Namjoon sebenarnya. Berteman dengan Namjoon sejak awal bocah ini masuk masa SMA-nya membuat mereka yakin benar. Namjoon tidak punya pacar. Mungkin seumur hidup. Itulah mengapa Yoongi tertawa dari awal dan juga mengapa Seokjin tidak berhenti mengejek.

Mengabaikan mereka berdua, Namjoon pura-pura tidak peduli. "Jadi apa aturan ke-dua?" lalu duduknya mulai gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kami juga tidak tahu." Kali ini Yoongi yang menjawab. "Aturan ke-dua akan disampaikan setelah peserta kumpul."

"Shit! Baiklah aku akan cari pacar pulang sekolah nanti!" namjoon lalu berdiri, menepis debu yang menempel pada celana panjang abu-abunya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dua teman yang tidak berhenti mengejek satusnya yang tidak punya pacar. Mengabaikan mereka yang sibuk bersorak mengatakan kalimat-kalimat semacam semoga sukses berburu pacar!

Bukannya Namjoon begitu menyukai balapan sampai tidak bisa melewatkan satu balapan pun. Lalu hal itu serta merta menjadi mimpinya. Pikir Namjoon, balapan adalah hobi yang merangkap seperti nutrisi dalam makanannya. Bukan mimpi Namjoon, tapi jika ia tidak melakukannya terlalu lama, Namjoon seperti manusia kekurangan gizi. Dan hadiah kali ini lumayan menambah tabungan Namjoon untuk membeli motor baru kesukaannya.

Hoseok baru saja melepas pakaian luarnya dan sebentar lagi akan beranjak untuk mandi. Ketika pintu kaca balkon kamarnya bergetar berkali-kali akibat lemparan batu dari seseorang di luar. Masih tersisa wifebeater dan boxer saat Hoseok berhenti melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memilih membuka pintu kaca untuk melihat orang menyebalkan yang melempar kerikil ke balkon kamarnya.

Setelah pintu kaca terbuka, yang ia lihat hanyalah tetangga menyebalkan. Berkacak pinggang dan mendengus keras-keras, sedangkan tetangganya yang berniat melempar batu sekali lagi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya merasa bersalah.

"Joonie!! kau mau mati!?" Hoseok berteriak keras sekali. Ia lupa kalau siapa saja akan mendengar omelannya kali ini.

Tetangga, atau laki-laki di seberang balkon hanya menunduk. Sebelum tersenyum canggung menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok yang penuh emosi. "Seokkie, ikut aku sekarang. Bersiap-siap lah!"

"Aku lelah! Dan aku menolak!" lalu Hoseok berbalik ingin mengabaikan tetangganya.

"Ya!! Seokkie!!" tapi Joonie benar-benar diabaikan. Teriakan kekesalannya hanya dibalas tarian menjengkelkan Hoseok yang meniru gerakan touch my body yang dinyanyikan grup wanita bernama Sistar. Dan menutup pintu balkonnya rapat-rapat.

Hoseok tertawa puas dengan ekspresi tetangganya. Walaupun ada sedikit kejengkelan karena tetangganya itu, baru mengajak bicara setelah berhari-hari. Itu pun semuanya ketika ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Joonie, tetangganya adalah sahabat, atau teman masa kecilnya.

Hoseok hanya tujuh bulan lebih tua menjadikan mereka bertingkah tanpa batas seperti saudara kembar. Meskipun begitu, Joonie hanya sahabat ketika di rumah saja. Selepas masing-masing berada di lingkungan sekolah, sahabat mereka sudah berbeda. Pergaulan, selera, dan hobi mereka tidak pernah membuatnya jadi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti ini, mereka berinteraksi ketika keduanya tidak sibuk dari dunia luar rumah mereka.

Hoseok tidak berminat untuk memasuki pertemanan Joonie. Begitu sebaliknya. Teman sekolah adalah teman di sekolah. Dan teman di rumah adalah teman di rumah. Mereka bersepakat seperti itu agar bisa melarikan diri ketika menemui masalah di salah satunya. Meskipun, Hoseok sendiri merasa tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Joonie sampai saat ini. Ia tidak pernah dikenalkan pada teman-teman Joonie. Dan Joonie juga tidak pernah meminta dikenalkan pada temannya.

Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah usai keramas. Ketika ia dikejutkan oleh Joonie yang sudah duduk tepat di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Seokkie, ikut aku. Ayolah,-"

"Tidak." Hoseok menyela cepat.

"Seokkie, please? Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

Menimbang-nimbang, Hoseok memutuskan untuk mempertimbangkan. "Aku akan pikirkan, asal ceritakan dengan lengkap."

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke area balap. Dan jika aku menang, akan ku beri kau lima ratus ribu won. Bagaimana? Bukannya kau ingin membeli sesuatu sekarang?"Joonie mengedipkan mata. Tahu benar kalau teman sejak kecilnya sedang mengincar satu barang yang mahal namun belum terbeli karena tidak ada uang.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau harus membutuhkanku untuk balapan kali ini?" tanyanya menyelidik. Joonie, meskipun bukan sahabat yang pelit, tapi tetap saja tidak akan menawarkan imbalan lumayan banyak hanya untuk menemaninya ke area balap. Jadi ia tetap curiga pada Joonie.

"Tidak ada. Karena hadiah kali ini lumayan saja." Joonie berkata sangat meyakinkan.

Hoseok mengedikkan bahu. "Baiklah." Kapan lagi ia bisa mengenali hobi sahabatnya itu. Bohong kalau ia tidak penasaran dengan tempat 'bermain' Joonie. Sudah empat tahun lebih, sejak keduanya tidak bermain bersama.

Joonie, segera beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Hoseok. Memilah-milah pakaian lalu mengambil salah satu yang pas. Pemilik lemari hanya membiarkan penasaran mengapa sahabatnya bertindak seperti itu. Joonie meletakkan celana panjang kulit warna hitam, kaos putih, lalu jaket hitam sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Pakai itu. Cepatlah kita tidak punya waktu." Lalu Joonie beralih pada rak sepatu dekat dengan pintu kamar. Mengambil salah satu sneaker dengan sol agak tinggi berwarna merah dengan garis-garis putih.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau repot-repot memilih pakaianku. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau juga mendandaniku. Kau tahu? Item yang kau pilih itu biasanya hanya ku pakai ketika dance performance."

"Benarkah?" Lalu Joonie diam ketika Hoseok juga diam.

Hoseok, adalah orang yang sudah tahu apa mimpinya. Ia menyukai banyak tarian. Menuntunnya menjadi penari handal yang sudah sering memenangkan kompetisi tari di tingkat propinsi. Setelah menamatkan SMA, ia berharap bisa di terima di jurusan yang ia idamkan. Pada bidang Performing Art. Suatu saat nanti dia ingin tampil pada teater taraf internasional dan menyelami mimpinya sampai ia tidak sanggup lagi.

"Kau selalu seperti ini? Berganti baju di depan 'pria' lain?" Joonie bertingkah brengsek menurut Hoseok jika seperti ini.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku tidak jadi ikut denganmu!" Lalu Joonie tidak lagi berani membantah. Membiarkan Hoseok hanya memakai celana dalam boxer ketat berwarna hitam. Memakai celana kulitnya, lalu kaos. Dan juga Jaket hitam yang dipilih Joonie.

"Hey Seokkie, kau punya make-up!" entah mengapa Joonie bertepuk tangan sangat bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Aku membtuhkan itu ketika tampil." Meskipun itu hanya sebuah BB cream dan eyeliner. Oh ada juga lipbalm. Sejujurnya bukan suatu hal berlebihan bagi remaja pria untuk memilikinya.

"Sini duduk dan pakai itu semua." Joonie menepuk kursi yang menghadap meja di mana benda-benda itu sengaja diletakkan.

"Tunggu aku di bawah. Mintakan izin pada ibuku agar aku bisa ikut denganmu." Usirnya pada Joonie.

"Oke, ku lihat Bibi juga memasak kue beras. Aku lapar." Tapi sebelum Joonie benar-benar keluar dari kamar Hoseok, ia membisikkan sesuatu. "Seokkie berdandanlah." Lalu terburu-buru menuruni tangga karena Hoseok bersiap melempar sisir di tangannya.

"Namjoon-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau mau mengajak Hoseok keluar?" Bibi Jung menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Namjoon ketika bocah itu sibuk melahap kue beras di hadapannya.

"Kabarku baik. Wah ini enak sekali. Aku menyesal tidak sering-sering mampir ke dapur Bibi." Iya menyantap satu suap lagi. "Aku ingin mengajak Seokie main. Boleh kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah lama kan sejak kalian main bersama terakhir kali?" Namjoon sadar, Bibi Jung menghela nafas terlalu kencang.

Jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Bibi Jung, ada masalah?"

Bibi Jung menghela nafas lagi. "Sejak SMA, Hoseok membuat Bibi hawatir. Dia sudah mengenalkan tiga temannya pada Bibi. Kau tahu Bibi sudah memahami situasi dirinya. Dan akan mendukung apa pun yang membuat dia bahagia selama itu tidak merusak hidup dan tubuhnya." Bibi Jung yang Namjoon kenal, memang benar-benar mendukung Hoseok sepenuh hati. Walaupun belum tentu seluruh ibu di Korea Selatan akan bereaksi sama ketika mengetahui keadaan anaknya.

Jung Hoseok anak ke-dua Bibi Jung adalah gay.

"Bibi tidak keberatan sama sekali ia ingin mengencani dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan laki-laki pilihannya. Tapi Bibi berharap ia lebih memilih orang yang bisa menjaganya. Menjaganya dari dunia luar yang kau tahu sendiri belum tentu akan menerima keadaannya sukarela."

Namjoon juga tahu fakta Hoseok adalah gay. Bukan karena pengakuan terang-terangan dari sahabatnya yang mengatakan 'Hey Joonie aku ternyata gay' tidak, tidak seperti itu. Sejak mereka dilahirkan Namjoon sudah mengenal Hoseok. Setidakpekanya seorang Namjoon lambat laun juga memahami apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Ketika masa pubertas awal di akhir sekolah dasarnya, Namjoon akan sibuk menunjuk sunbae-sunbae perempuan cantik. Mengamati mereka dengan penuh minat bersama Hoseok. Hal yang mengejutkan dari jawaban sahabatnya ketika ditanya mana sunbae paling cantik yang pernah mereka lihat, jawaban Hoseok adalah,

"... Yoona sunbae bagus. Tapi Yuri sunbae juga bagus, rambutnya panjang. Ah, entahlah mereka semua sama bagusnya menurutku..."

Begitulah, Hoseok tidak mampu membedakan gadis cantik. Menurutnya itu pekerjaan sulit. Lalu ia menyarankan pada Namjoon hanya berkisar gadis itu pintar, dan baik.

Semenjak itu Namjoon jadi lebih sering mengamati hoseok. Tidak mungkin ketidakmampuannya menggolongkan gadis cantik karena ia belum puber. Sedangkan dua bulan lalu Hoseok mengakui sendiri pada Namjoon kalau ia mengalami mimpi basah.

"... Joonie, apakah aku harus memberi hadiah perpisahan pada Jeongmin? Ku dengar dia akan pindah ke Kanada karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Berarti aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi yah?"

Itu ucapan lain yang membuat Namjoon sadar. Sahabatnya, menaruh rasa pada teman satu kelasnya yang duduk dua bangku di depan mereka. Seketika pikiran Namjoon saling terhubung. Mengapa dulu Seokie bergabung di klub sepak bola padahal ia tidak menyukai olah raga. Atau sering kedapatan mendadak murung saat Soojung dari kelas lain memasuki kelas untuk bertemu pacarnya, Jeongmin.

Masih ingat betul di kepala Namjoon di hari terakhirnya sekolah. Hoseok meremas bingkisan yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Jeongmin. Matanya memerah walau tidak sampai menangis. Ketika ditanyai ada apa, ia malah memberikan hadiah itu pada Namjoon karena tidak jadi memberikan pada Jeongmin.

Pada saat itu, sahabatnya bahkan belum memahami ia menyukai Jeongmin dan cemburu karena ia mencium Soojung, Namjoon sudah lebih dari tahu bahwa Hoseok itu 'berbeda'. Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun secara terang-terangan. Namjoon juga tahu ketika di umur empat belas tahun, Hoseok juga sadar tentang keadaan dirinya sendiri dan juga bagaimana Namjoon sudah mengetahuinya.

Suatu malam, Hoseok memanjat balkon kamar Namjoon jam satu dini hari. Wajahnya murung luar biasa dan tanpa basa-basi menyusup ke dalam selimut Namjoon tidak peduli membangunkan pemiliknya atau tidak. Jawabannya ketus sekali saat Namjoon berbaik hati untuk bertanya 'ada apa'.

"...Aku mengaku pada ibu dan ayah. Lalu mereka mendiamkanku hampir dua hari ini!"

'Mengaku' yang dimaksud Hoseok sangat dipahami Namjoon. Ia sudah mengakui tentang keadaan orientasi seksualnya pada keluarganya sendiri. Kantuknya sendiri tiba-tiba hilang akibat keterkejutan lalu bingung harus menanggapi apa. Semudah itu ia mengakuinya, namun keterbukaannya pada keluarga adalah jalan terbaik. Paman dan Bibi Jung menghargai toleransi, dan mereka bersyukur anaknya terbuka. Tidak sia-sia membangun hubungun keluarga seperti sahabat dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Dua bulan pertama, ia membawa anak laki-laki bernama Sungjong untuk makan malam." Lamunan Namjoon terhenti saat Bibi Jung melanjutkan keresahan pada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Namjoon tahu laki-laki itu karena Hoseok pernah bercerita. "Selama, laki-laki bernama Sungjong itu tidak berhenti mengoceh masakan bibi terlalu asin untuk selera lidahnya, Bibi tidak masalah. Apakah anak itu tidak diajarkan sopan santun karena kaya?" Bibi Jung mendecih. Raut kesal di wajahnya begitu jelas.

Namjoon tidak ingat bagaimana akhirnya. Hoseok hanya bercerita bahwa ibunya tidak menyukai Sungjong, lalu mereka berakhir.

"dan empat bulan kemudian ia mengenalkanku pada anak bernama Minki. Awalnya baik, namun tidak ketika ia meminta waktu begitu banyak Hoseok sehingga jarang sekali makan malam di rumah." Namjoon pernah bertemu Minki, laki-laki kemayu yang selalu ingin diajak makan malam oleh Hoseok di cafe kesukaannya.

"Dan terakhir, ia dekat dengan yang lain. Hoseok hanya sempat bercerita kalau sedang menyukai seseorang. Saat Bibi tanyakan kapan ia mengenalkannya beberapa minggu kemudian, ia bilang sudah putus. Penyebabnya karena pacarnya itu meminta Hoseok berhenti menari."

Yang satu ini, Namjoon tidak tahu. Ia jarang berbicara banyak pada Hoseok sejak kelas XI.

"Bibi hanya berharap, kalau pun nanti akan mendapat menantu laki-laki lain, setidaknya tidak yang keperempuan-perempuanan. Mereka lebih menyebalkan daripada Minseok ketika muda dulu." Minseok, anak sulung Bibi Jung yang kini sudah bersuami dan tinggal di Jepang. Kakak perempuan Hoseok itu Namjoon akui memang menyebalkan ketika muda. Sedikit eksentrik dan banyak sekali maunya. "Menurut pendapatmu bagaimana Namjoon-ah? Apa bibi salah?"

Namjoon perlu berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Ehm.. ku pikir itu hanya selera. Sama seperti aku, yang tidak suka dengan gadis terlalu mandiri. Aku ingin memanjakan mereka yang memiliki sisi kelembutan dan feminin. Begitu juga Hoseok, ia pasti pria bertanggung jawab dan gentleman, sehingga suka dengan laki-laki manis." Namjoon harap jawabannya tidak salah. Walaupun memang tidak benar.

"Begitu kah?" lalu tidak ada pembicaraan lain. Namjoon menghabiskan sepiring kue beras pedasnya dan segelas air yang ia teguk sampai tandas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibu?" Hoseok penasaran karena melihat ibunya juga sahabat masa kecil menunjukkan ekspresi serius selama pembicaraan di dapur.

"Tidak ada. Bukan hal penting." Joonie mengedikkan bahu. Hoseok memicing sebentar untuk memastikan apa bocah dihadapannya berbohong atau tidak. Setelah menyerah, dia menerima uluran helm dari Joonie. Memakainya tanpa banyak bicara. Lalu duduk diam di belakang Joonie yang menghidupkan motor sport warna hijau miliknya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka sampai pada area balap yang sudah ramai dengan banyak remaja seperti mereka. Hoseok bisa melihat gerombolan orang yang memasang banyak taruhan untuk para pemenang. Sejujurnya, perasaannya sedikit gugup apalagi malam ini adalah pertama kalinya ia di lingkungan Joonie. Semuanya berkumpul di sisi jalan tapi mengosongkan dimana motor-motor sport mahal terparkir.

Dia tidak menyangka saja mengapa kedatangan Joonie begitu mendapat banyak atensi dari sekitar. Apakah karena tampangnya? Bagi Hoseok, Joonie tidak tampan sama sekali. Ketika ia berpikir apa kemampuan balapannya sangat hebat, Hoseok sendiri tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraan bahwa ia akan mendapat uang lima ratus ribu won dari sahabatnya itu.

Joonie berjalan dua langkah di depan Hoseok yang berjalan agak lambat karena sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya. Lalu buru-buru menarik tangannya, agar tidak terpisah karena akan repot sekali mencari di kerumunan orang sebanyak ini.

"Yo! Namjoon! Kau datang juga akhirnya." Seorang laki-laki dengan fitur wajah non-pribumi menghampiri mereka. Di belakang pria itu sudah banyak peserta balap lain yang ikut memerhatikan Joonie. Di samping mereka semuanya ada seorang gadis-gadis muda.

"Whatsupp dude," mereka bersalaman ala pria muda. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan hadiah kali ini."

"Kau tahu aturan sebelumnya?" laki-laki itu mengernyit. Menengok kanan-kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. "Seokjin dan Yoongi sudah bilang padamu kan?" desaknya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Dimana dua pecundang itu."

Hoseok tidak menyimak obrolan mereka selanjutnya. Oh itu tidak penting. Ia masih terkagum-kagum pada kerumunan orang, apakah ada yang ia kenal?

"Seokjin! Yoongi! Namjoon datang!"

Hoseok melihat ada empat orang yang datang menghampiri. Dua laki-laki yang menggandeng perempuan masing-masing.

"Seokjin, sayangnya malam ini Namjoon tidak ikut berpartisipasi. Dia tidak membawa pacarnya!"

"Fuck! Jackson! Kau membuatku kesal. Kenapa kalian cepat menyimpulkan seperti itu." Laki-laki bernama Jackson berhenti tertawa. Hoseok menilai bahwa tatapannya pada Joonie seperti menganggap sahabatnya membuat lelucon terlucu di tahun ini. Sedangkan empat lainnya memilih mengacuhkan seolah menduga akan seperti ini.

"Kim Namjoon, kenyataannya tidak ada gadis di sampingmu." Serang Jackson telak. Lalu tertawa begitu menyebalkan.

"Diam kau brengsek!" Hoseok lalu merasakan pinggangnya direngkuh sangat erat oleh Joonie. Keberadaannya yang semula luput dari perhatian lawan bicara Joonie mendadak berubah. Semua mata mereka penasaran mengapa ia bersama Joonie sekarang.

"Kenalkan dia. Jung Hoseok. Pacarku."

Lalu Joonie mengecup pipi kanan Hoseok. Memperlihatkan keintiman itu pada orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka.


End file.
